I LOVE THE SCENT OF U
by krookedbandslam
Summary: HEHE SMUTTY
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any naruto, suika or anything that isn't mine**_

Suigetsu's POV

"Can you just not be annoying for one minute Karin I mean seriously!"

"Im not the one being annoying you idiot you are, you can't just shut up"

"Why don't you just go fallow sauske like the desperate little puppy dog you are instead of fallowing his orders and being on my team I would have been fine on my own"

"Fine I will, I'll go find him and go with him and juugo even if he doesn't want me there"

As she turned around the last part of her face I could see she looked sad like she didn't want to go and find sauske because she thought he didn't want her and that's why she's stuck with me. As I watched her walk away a part of me wanted to fallow her and a part of me wanted to walk the other way. So I walked away because I knew she wouldn't want to see me.

Karin's POV

" Stupid suigetsu, stupid sauske, stupid juugo, just because im the only girl on this team doesn't mean they can take advantage of me"

At that point my eyes started to swell up with tears and I wished that just this once suigetsu had come after me and stopped me but there was no sign of him anywhere. He probably went back to the in, that's not surprising. I came to the tree I always went to when I came here as a kid and sat under it grabbed my knees, rested my head on them and started to cry some more.

"Karin"

I looked up surprised to see suigetsu here. He looked worried over something it couldn't have been me could it.

"What do you want suigetsu, I thought you told me to leave"

" When I saw you walk away I saw that you looked sad so I came to see if you were here you always were as a kid"

"How did you know that !"

" when I was little after the people who found me were killed I came here every day and sat in one of the branches and I always saw you, I was the kid you got mad at because I fell out of the tree on you"

" YOU'RE THAT ANNOYING KID"

With a giant grin he said " YEP"

Suigetsu's POV

Karin got up pushed me against the tree and started hitting him but like always it was no use because i would just turn to water where she hit me we both slid down and she was on her knees between my legs and her hands hitting me lightly on the chest with her head down with tears falling on me.

"Karin, what's wrong"

"I sick of you, juugo and sauske always acting like since I'm a girl you can boss me around, that's been happening my whole life and I tired of it"

" Karin"

I lifted her head with my hands and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I always herd things about that from people walking through the town but I didn't realize it was you till I met you again with sauske"

"You just said you were sorry, you didn't even say that when you fell on me when we were little…. You know when you told me to leave it made me sadder than I already was because I was told that by my family so many times"

"Karin then don't leave stay here with me and don't go find sauske until we have to meet up again"

With that I looked into her eyes and pulled her closer and kissed her very softly, Karin kept her hands on my chest and kissed me back for a while then we broke apart.

"Let's go back and get some rest Karin"

I reached my hand out and she grabbed it and nodded her head, we were walking back to the inn still holding hands and it was silent between us then Karin spoke.

"The kiss was softer than I expected it to be"

I just smiled and kept walking with her hand in mine.

_**Please review so I can make more **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Be warned this is an m rated sub chapter not part of series**_

KARIN'S POV

When we were walking threw the streets and getting some food for are trip and at one of the carts we walked up to suigetsu did something I can't remember what but the old lady there said he must really love to do that and not just as a sister type of love so I decide to ask him when we got to the inn. We went to our rooms and then I went to his to ask him.

"Suigetsu one of the old lady's at one of the cart said you must really love me to do that for me, is that true"

"….. Uh… well…. As if I could ever be in love with you…. and even if I was you'd probably kill me for saying it like all the other things I say that annoy you.

"That wouldn't annoy me" Karin said very quietly hoping he wouldn't here but her hopes we gone when he answered.

"Really that wouldn't annoy you"

"I didn't want you to hear that but since you did, no it wouldn't bug me if you said you loved me"

"Then can I say it"

Karin turned around very surprised. "What"

"Can I"

"O….k…."

"Then Karin I Love You just like that old lady said"

She stood there frozen and got even more when suigetsu kissed her full on, Karin gave in and suigetsu rubbed his tong along her bottom lip and she accepted him and let his tong enter her mouth as they fight for dominance over each other. Suigetsu won and they fell and suigetsu was now on top of her on the bed Karin looking very shocked at this but soon went back to making out with him. After a little bit they both had no shirts on anymore and were slowly taking of each other's pants and soon all Karin had on was her bra and underwear and all suigetsu had was his boxers.

"can I take the rest off of you Karin I want to see your naked body"

"Only if I can see you"

"Of course ka-rin"

The way he said her name made her blush as he started taking off her bra he throws it into the pile of close. He started sucking on her breast and playing with them for a while then he take

Off her underwear she takes off his boxers and starts to plat with it for a bit.

"Suigetsu I want you to put your finger in me and fuck me with it"

He didn't reply he just did it as she kept telling him to add more fingers. He finally stopped and got on top of her and she looked at him curious as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing sui?" she asked playing with his cock

"Wanna feel it inside you and not just my fingers"

"Please sui I really want it why do you thing I kept telling you to put as much fingers as the size of your cock I want to lose my virginity to you suigetsu"

"Then get ready Karin"

He plunges into her and she moans as if it was a scream if felt so good to her. I started going in and out and faster and faster as I go her moans getting louder and she's getting hotter tighter and super wet around my cock I stop for a moment and get her to sit on top of me. As she rides on top of my cock her breast bouncing so much it finally flip her onto her back again after a couple of minutes and she explodes before me it going all over my cock and then I come with my seeds gushing into her and we lay there. She curls up to my chest and I put my arms around her

"thank you sui and night night"

"night night Karin and your welcome"

And with that they fell asleep.

The next chapter will be the normal story I just wanted to put this one in for some reason thanks and keep reading for more. hehe :P


End file.
